


Jealousy

by Hetsez



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, prepare for the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-08 23:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10398438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetsez/pseuds/Hetsez
Summary: Pulse was sure Bandit knew. And he knew Bandit wouldn’t let him have Blitz.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, this is my first Siege fanfiction, so please be kind. ^^; Hope you enjoy!

The door to their room stood ajar. Pulse could hear them speak in German together.

They were probably discussing tactics, or their latest mission… Pulse thought as he stared at the eagle painted on their door above the ‘GSG9’. He heard Blitz and Bandit laugh together. Maybe it was a little more than just discussing their military life. But surely Bandit and Blitz could be friends? No harm there, right?

Pulse wasn’t sure what he was doing there; he just wanted to talk to Blitz. Not because he had something important to tell him. Yes, he wanted to invite the GSG9 operators for a night out, but that was not important right now. He could speak to any of them, but he wanted to talk to Blitz. He felt he needed attention from the German, not just the attention he got on missions, not the business sort of way they used in public. No, just talk in a friendly way, like the two German operators were doing now. Problem was, Bandit barely left Blitz’ side and seemed to watch Pulse with suspicion every time he looked their way.

Pulse was sure Bandit knew. And Pulse knew Bandit wouldn’t let him have Blitz.

Pulse gathered all the courage he could find, and pushed the door open gently. He found Blitz and Bandit standing in the middle of the room, rather close together as if they were trying not to be overheard.

“Da ist er wieder...” ( _It’s him again..._ ) Bandit rolled his eyes as Pulse entered and laughed. “Wenn wird er aufgeben?” ( _When will he give up?_ )

But Blitz looked at Bandit sternly, who shrugged and left the room. 

“Don’t mind him, Pulse,” Blitz said with his thick German accent, and Pulse felt his legs go weak. “he can be so arrogant...”

Pulse smiled a little and walked over to where Blitz was, still in the middle of the GSG9 room. The room was practically the same as their FBI SWAT room. Four beds, a sink and an old sofa. No more furniture. The only difference was the German flags on the walls. Pulse had always felt friendly towards the Germans; they knew what they were doing. He only disliked Bandit...

“What’s up?” Blitz asked as Pulse stayed silent. Pulse looked at his friendly face and struggled to find words for a moment.

“I- I just wondered whether you and the other GSG9 operators would be interested to go out with us tonight. We’ve got some free time and the other SWAT members and I plan to go to a bar nearby or something like that.” He saw Blitz considering him. “I’m going to ask the other operators too.” Pulse added hastily.  
“Thanks Pulse,” Blitz smiled, “I’ll ask the others and let you know, okay?”

“Sure.” Pulse felt some tension fall off his shoulders, and carried on with some small talk. Blitz participated, whether out of politeness or if he actually liked Pulse, he didn’t know, but Pulse felt better as he walked out of the room later. He had managed not to stutter, say something stupid or let silence fall between them. Blitz was friendly as always and Pulse could feel the butterflies in his stomach. It hadn’t been a particular interesting conversation, and Pulse hadn’t tried to flirt, but the fact that he had spoken to the handsome German operator made him feel very confident. Maybe he was getting somewhere…?

Bandit burst back in as soon as Pulse had left. The door slammed shut, but Pulse could hear them.

“What did he want?” He asked Blitz in English this time, his voice hushed, but still rather loud out of anger. Pulse stood still, his back towards the door. What was up with Bandit?

“He just invited us all for a night out, that’s all Bandit.” Blitz answered. Pulse couldn’t understand how Blitz could stay so friendly to Bandit.

“He likes you, doesn’t he? More than he should, huh?”

Pulse stared at the floor and held his breath. He knew. Pulse wanted to walk away, he felt embarrassed overhearing this conversation about him. But he couldn't help that the walls were so thin...

Blitz stayed quiet. Pulse didn’t know whether he had nodded, or shrugged, or what Blitz had done. The room remained quiet and Pulse felt his heart go cold.

“Does he even know his competition? How dares he!” Bandit sounded enraged.

“Bandit please, you know he hasn’t got a chance. He’s nothing.” Blitz answered coolly but softly.

“Damn right.”

Now Pulse’s whole body went cold. His heart hurt. He felt stupid, like a little boy who got his heart broken. What was he even thinking, he had never been in a relationship, up to the point where he thought love just wasn’t for him. And again he proved to be right. Stupid feelings, he wished he could bury them forever. But he had liked Blitz so much, the big handsome German... It had just been a silly crush…

Suddenly he felt a gentle, warm hand on his shoulder. Pulse nearly jumped at the touch and looked up to see to whom the hand belonged.

IQ was standing next to him, her face sad as she rubbed his shoulder slowly. She must have been there since Bandit had burst back into the room and heard everything… IQ then hugged him sympathetically, but Pulse didn’t return it. He felt broken. IQ must have known of the secret relationship between Blitz and Bandit. He hated her for it. Why hadn’t she told him? ‘But how was she to know?’ A voice in his head asked. He ignored it.

Then a soft moan sounded from the room behind them. IQ lifted her head up and looked at him, her eyes wide in shock. Apparently she had not known what they did if they had the room to themselves and considered everybody to be away…

Pulse broke out of IQ’s hug and hurried off. She tried to keep up with him. She tried to hush him gently, for she knew he must be crying, but he wanted to get away from her, and everyone. He didn’t want to be treated like a baby. But maybe at least that was something, rather than the pain he felt now...?

Pulse ran into the men’s toilets and found it deserted, to his relief. IQ couldn’t follow him here. He locked himself up and let his tears flow silently. He hugged himself as he leaned on the wall and slid down to the floor. He had never felt so lonely in this big, cold world.


	2. Chapter 2

The pub was crowded. The place was rather dark due to the small, dirty windows and the only light coming from some faint lights at the bar, the candles on the tables and the lights of the dance floor. The place smelled of alcohol and was rather noisy. Some regular visitors shot annoyed looks at the loud people over in one corner. If only these angry customers knew that the drinking, laughing and shouting people were actually soldiers, trained specifically for anti-terrorist missions, they might have showed some more respect.

At the pool table in the middle of the pub, Thermite, Sledge, Twitch, Jäger, Frost and Tachanka were playing. They drank and laughed and cheered each other on. Twitch turned out to be a professional at pooling, to the great annoyance of the gentlemen. Tachanka broke a stick or two; he had a firm grip which did nothing to his chances to win, unfortunately. 

I.Q., Ash and Valkyrie were dancing with Jackal, Smoke and Doc amidst some youngsters who raised their eyebrows at the sight of the partying adults. But it was a fact that the operators didn’t get a lot of free time, so they enjoyed themselves to the fullest.

At a big table, Montagne, Thatcher, Kapkan, Mira, Caveira, Castle, Hibana, Blackbeard and Buck were playing a drinking game, some getting slightly tipsy, others getting drunk real quick. Dark secrets, gossip and heroic stories which held no truth were told and the group started to become rowdier with every round.

In a more quiet corner, Echo, Mute, Rook, Fuze, Capitão and Glaz were playing cards. Some of them were better at it than others, resulting in a lot of money going over the table. Some got rich while the others lost all their savings, but to keep the mood up the winner usually ordered the whole table drinks. Then they started another round.

It looked like everybody was having the time of their lives. However, a few operators are forgotten.

At a table over in a dark corner, where the music was not as loud and noisy people didn’t interrupt a serious conversation, sat Blitz with Bandit. They were sitting quietly, which was unusual for them. Usually they talked excitedly, about anything. Blitz especially loved seeing the light in Bandit’s eyes shine up when he saw his secret lover after a mission. They would discuss that day’s events and end up cuddling on the old sofa in the GSG9 sleeping room.

Now however, they weren’t so cheerful. Blitz was staring at the cracks in the wooden table, while Bandit stared at the foam at the bottom of his empty beer glass.

“Why are you letting it get to you so much?” Bandit finally said, not looking at Blitz, but instead still inspecting his empty glass. “We were perfectly happy before all this happened…”

“I didn’t mean to hurt him…” Blitz said quietly, not looking at Bandit either. He stared at the table but saw nothing. His thoughts were back in the GSG9 room this afternoon, when I.Q. had stormed in when they had just put their clothes back on. She wasn’t a second too early. 

“What the hell do you two think you’re doing!?” She had yelled at them.

Bandit and Blitz, afraid that she suddenly did not approve of their secret relationship anymore - of which only she and Jäger knew - had been confused at I.Q.’s sudden outburst. But before they could say anything, she had slammed the door shut and had walked over to them.

“I’ve noticed,” she had said angrily, pointing a finger at Bandit accusingly, “what an… an… arschloch ( _asshole_ ) you always are to Pulse.” I.Q. breathed hard. Bandit remained quiet and still, his eyes wide. I.Q. never lost her temper like this. “And now this!” Her finger pointed at Blitz now, who stiffened. She looked at him with so much anger and hatred, Blitz thought they’d never get out of that room alive. “You broke his heart! In the worst way possible! Why couldn’t you just tell him you weren’t interested? Why did you have to play with him like that?”

Blitz found he couldn’t say anything. There was something stuck in his throat. Of course he knew who I.Q. was talking about. But how did she know what was going on…? “Women” was his only explanation.

Blitz couldn’t answer I.Q.. What could he say? Yes, he had known Pulse had a crush on him and he had felt pretty awkward, yet also kind of proud about it. Sure, he was handsome, but to have two people falling in love with him at the same time? He had never admitted that he knew Pulse had a crush on him, because Bandit was already so jealous of the looks Blitz got from the American operator… Blitz and Bandit usually joked about Pulse behind his back. But now Pulse somehow knew about their secret relationship, and got his little heart broken. Blitz vaguely remembered the ache in his heart from petty little crushes who turned out to not like him back in the past, how it had hurt his pride and confidence… 

But he didn’t know a lot about Pulse. Did he really like Blitz that much? So much it had made him cry?

Blitz felt sorry for Pulse, but he was not going to give up his relationship with Bandit for the American operator. He was happy and would never want to break up with him. He felt lucky that he had become friends with Bandit early in his career in GSG9, that they went on to become good friends, best friends, buddies, lovers, and so much more. Bandit had helped Blitz find himself, had always been there for him when he needed to pour his heart out. They had built up something amazing together, and he did not want to let that all go to waste because someone else had a crush on him too. He loved Bandit.

How he and Bandit had survived I.Q.’s interrogation, he couldn’t remember, but he went to look for Pulse immediately after. Blitz wanted to see for himself that Pulse was suffering. Women were always overthinking and saw problems that weren’t even there in the first place… He finally found Pulse in a far corner in the barracks. Pulse was sitting alone, with his shades covering his eyes. He pretended not to see or hear Blitz until Blitz coughed softly.

Pulse looked up, but didn’t say anything. His mouth was shaped weirdly, as if he was restraining himself from opening it, to scream out in pain and agony. His whole body seemed tense.

“Hey man, I just wanted to let you know we’ll all be coming tonight, if that offer still stands?” Blitz asked carefully.

“Sure. See you at 8 in front of the barracks.” Pulse said, no emotion in his voice at all. Blitz had never heard this voice before.

Pulse got up and without waiting for the German to answer, he walked away. 

He was hurt… Blitz knew.

Blitz closed his eyes and clenched his fists so hard that his knuckles turned white.

“I’m only human, after all. I make mistakes” He grumbled, more to himself than to Bandit.

“He’s just getting his arse drunk anyway.”

Blitz looked up at Bandit, who nodded in the direction of the bar.

There, alone between other poor lost souls who were drinking their sorrows away, sat Pulse. There were several empty glasses around him already and he downed another one in one swift motion as they watched him.

Blitz made up his mind. He did not want to watch a fellow soldier getting himself piss drunk over something as stupid as this. He had to make things up. Before he knew it, Blitz was making his way through the crowd towards Pulse, leaving Bandit behind without an explanation. When he finally reached Pulse, and after receiving flirtatious looks from some young girls at the edge of the dance floor, he tapped his shoulder gently. Pulse barely looked up, but did seem to notice who was standing beside him, for he looked back down at his glass immediately.

“Look, Pulse…”

But Pulse didn’t look. In contrary, he looked the other way to avoid looking at the handsome German. The other men and women at the bar did look, though. Red, blood-shot eyes stared at him as if he had murdered someone.

“Err, could we please talk? Somewhere else?” Blitz shot a nervous look around.

Pulse shrugged and seemed to have decided that Blitz couldn’t hurt him more than he had already done, so he got up and shuffled over to a quiet place next to the bar. Blitz followed him.

“What?” Pulse crossed his arms in front of his chest, as if to shield himself from Blitz’ words.

“I just wanted to apologise to you… For getting your hopes up.. You know?” Blitz tried awkwardly and Pulse looked embarrassed. “I noticed you… Liked me… But I’ve got this thing with Bandit, you know, which is supposed to be a secret, and I didn’t want to blow it, but…” Blitz added hastily. This was going nowhere.

Pulse remained quiet and Blitz started to lose hope. He didn’t want to be the reason Pulse would cry himself to sleep tonight…

“Look, I should’ve been honest with you. I’m really sorry. Please…” But the rest of his desperate sentence was cut off by a loud voice behind him, a voice he recognized.

“Snuck off to a dark little corner with him, have you?”

Blitz turned around and was face to face with Bandit. He stood with his hands on his hips, so Blitz and Pulse were trapped in the corner next to the bar.

“No Bandit, not now…” Blitz whispered hopelessly, but Bandit’s attention was on the bald guy behind him.  
“Why don’t you learn, Pulse, to stay away from him? How much clearer do I have to make it?” Bandit cracked his knuckles and there was anger in his eyes.

Blitz tried to push Bandit back, whispering in his ear: “He’s not worth it, Bandit. Just let me deal with him quietly and we won’t be bothered by him ever again…” How he hoped to achieve that, he did not know himself.

“No it’s time to teach that fucker a lesson.” Bandit said, his eyes still on Pulse. “You’re mine.” Bandit added softly and looked Blitz in the eyes. Blitz melted at his sweet words and that daring, sexy look on his face. Bandit pushed Blitz aside and advanced on Pulse. Blitz gazed after him, not sure what he was feeling.

But the American was ready for Bandit. Bandit aimed a punch at Pulse’s head, but Pulse dived down and Bandit’s fist missed. Bandit got frustrated and started to punch Pulse like a punching ball, as if he was just training back in the barracks, and Pulse was too drunk to avoid most of the punches.

Without them noticing, their bar fight attracted a lot of attention. Customers and operators alike came spectating, even cheering. The other operators thought it was just a drunk fight between the two and chose their sides.

“Nice one!” Some of them yelled as Bandit punched Pulse’s nose, which started to bleed instantly.

Then the other half of the crowd shouted excitedly as Pulse managed to give Bandit a black eye. 

Blitz was pushed backwards and soon found himself behind the crowd where he could no longer see the fight. Only from the shouting he could tell it was still going on. The boos en yells made him deaf and sick with fear. He didn’t want them to seriously harm eachother…

Blitz, scared his Bandit might get hurt badly, crawled between the legs of the spectators towards the fight. He had to do something… When he had his eyes on the fight again, he was just in time to see Pulse trying to punch Bandit, but Bandit ducked, knocked Pulse’s arm aside and forced his fist into Pulse’s stomach. One, two, three times, saying one word each time through clenched teeth, barely audible, but Blitz heard: “Stay. The fuck. Away.” The air was pushed out of Pulse’s body and he hit the floor. The crowd cheered as if their favourite football team had just scored a goal in an important match.

Then I.Q., who had apparently been trying to break through the crowd as well, jumped between the two fighters.

“What do you think you’re doing!?” She yelled at Bandit and tried to get Pulse up, shielding his limp body from Bandit with her own.

“C’mon I.Q., it was just a silly fight, wasn’t it?” Jackal had followed her through the crowd and now helped her get Pulse to his feet. Blitz quickly got up, pushed the spectators in front of him out of the way and stood behind Bandit, checking if he needed medical help. But Bandit just shrugged his caring hands off.

I.Q. stared at Jackal, unsure of what to say. Bandit and Blitz looked at her hopefully. She was so angry with Bandit, she might give their secret away…

She got Pulse to his feet, checked if he was alright and when she was satisfied that the American only had some bruises and no broken bones, she walked over to Jackal.

“Yeah, they were just being silly…” She looked at Bandit and Blitz quickly before Jackal put an arm around her shoulders and walked her back into the crowd, back to the dance floor. The spectators slowly returned to their tables as well, talking excitedly about the little fight.

Blitz and Bandit stood gaping at the place where I.Q. had just left with Jackal. She hadn’t said anything… Without looking, Blitz’ hand felt for Bandit’s and grasped it. They looked at each other and smiled. Bandit’s face was bruised, and that eye would probably look even uglier tomorrow, but for now Blitz could kiss him. Only, he didn’t. No reason to blow their secret now.

Bandit had fought for him and somehow Blitz found that incredibly cute; even though the guy he was calling cute was a dangerous soldier. Blitz appreciated how much Bandit cared about him, and he realised just how happy he was to know the smaller man. It was _his_ Bandit, and no one could ever change that.

Lost in each other’s’ face and their happiness, they hadn’t noticed Pulse walking over to them. He coughed and the couple snapped out of their dream world. They looked at him, worried of what might come now.

“Guys… I’m sorry. I have been too blind to notice there was something going on between the two of you, and… As much as it hurts, I do not wish to break that.” Pulse looked sad, but his mouth smiled while his eyes didn’t. “Sorry.”

Surprisingly, Bandit was the first to accept the apology and they shook hands. “It’s alright, Pulse. I’m sorry for being an arse to you.” He smiled awkwardly, perhaps embarrassed about the joke at this wrong time. Then Pulse looked expectantly at Blitz.

“Sorry for leading you on…” Blitz said slowly. They shook hands as well, awkwardly. “Plenty of fish in the sea, right?” Blitz tried to cheer Pulse up.

“Yeah, plenty of fish…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope no one is feeling heartbroken anymore now! Thank you for reading (:
> 
> Also I was just wondering if writing a prequel would be a good idea? Of how Blitz and Bandit met each other? Thanks a lot for your opinions!


End file.
